Creeper
by parl17
Summary: A senhora Banner era uma velhinha educada que morava na frente da minha casa, mas em um dia, ela se foi. Ela não morreu, só se mudou com seus cachorros para um lugar legal –eu acho -. Mas como não reparar na nova vizinha anos mais jovem e com o comportamento estranho?


**Creeper**

* * *

 **Autora:** Parl17

 **Shipper:** Edward  & Bella

 **Gênero:** Geral.

 **Censura: M**

 **Sinopse:** A senhora Banner era uma velhinha educada que morava na frente da minha casa, mas em um dia, ela se foi. Ela não morreu, só se mudou com seus cachorros para um lugar legal –eu acho -. Mas como não reparar na nova vizinha anos mais jovem e com o comportamento estranho?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Essa história é de minha imaginação, os personagens de S. Meyer.

Sou só eu, sem betas legais e tudo aquilo. Se acharem algum erro me desculpem. E avise.

Capítulos chegam a medida de pensamentos revisados e mãos com disposição. Sem cronograma.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1. Feche suas cortinas.**

POVBella.

Ela era muito cautelosa.

Do estilo, _muito_.

Não era do tipo que eu queria cruzar na rua, embora já tenha feito. Infelizmente não há uma porta magica que apareça na rua –do nada – e você entre sem ser vista. _Infelizmente_.

Seus olhos pularam para um lado ao outro na rua. Observando tudo o que tinha ao seu redor. Era meio psicopata de ver. O que a com essa garota? Em um aperto firme, segurou sua bolsa mais junto de seu corpo. Caminhou até a porta, tirou do bolso um molho de chaves, parou por um segundo esperando que algo acontecesse e então colocando na fechadura rodou duas vezes. Era como ver um ladrão arrombando um cofre. Tudo o movimento sendo pensado. Ela entrou. Fechando a porta rapidamente.

"Viu? Eu disse que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa" sussurrou.

Suspirei me levantando do canto da minha janela da sala. O vento soprou e como a janela estava aberta fez com que o pano se mexesse. Emmett pulou, pegando as pontas, tentando com que ficasse em seu lugar. Fechado.

Coloquei o binóculo com que eu estava bisbilhotando a minha nova vizinha da frente, na mesinha da sala. Como eu vou dizer para meu cunhado que, a moça da frente era só um pouco estranha e só. Como qualquer pessoa comum que se vê por aí? E nada relacionado com que ele estava pensando?

"Sim, eu vi. Ela estava entrando dentro de casa Emm. Só isso. " Ele me olhou da mesma forma da semana passada. Quando eu falei que não tinha mais ketchup. O homem era viciado em ketchup.

"Você está brincando, certo? " Chupou uma lufada de ar, colocando a mão no coração " você está mesmo cogitando ir para o outro lado? "

"Que lado? " Perguntei

"O lado inimigo! " Meu senhor.

"Você está ficando perturbado. " Rolei meus olhos " não há nada com essa garota. Provavelmente ela só está começando a vida. É normal. " Sua sobrancelha levantou.

"Serio? " Perguntou incrédulo.

"Humf, claro que é. Não é como se ela fosse desertora de alguma máfia e rodou o pais para se esconder…"

"Ela é da máfia? " Sua voz subiu algumas notas.

"NÃO, não, não. Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu só estou tentando dizer que ela é como qualquer pessoa normal. " Balançou a cabeça.

"Há algo diferente sobre essa mulher, jovem Swan. EU cheiro isso" Levantou a mão para cima como em um juramento. " E eu vou descobrir, nem que eu tenha que sobreviver sem Jelly Beans e viver a base de agua com gás, eu vou descobrir. "

"Boa sorte" resmunguei pegando minha peneira ao lado do binóculo e voltando para a cozinha. Deixando o pateta para trás.

"Ei espere. " Correu para o meu lado. "Você não vai me ajudar? " Algo cresceu na minha cabeça. Eu podia jurar.

"É obvio que não? " Minha voz não podia estar mais alterada. " Porque raios eu te ajudaria? "

Eu tinha chutado seu cachorro. Não literalmente, ele não tem cachorro, mas essa era a ideia.

"Mas eu sou como seu irmão" protestou. "Eu sou seu irmão! Uma das únicas pessoas da qual você pode contar e você não faria isso para mim? " Seus lábios estava se formando beicinhos. Eu riria em outra ocasião. Emmett sabe usar todos os métodos.

"Sem chances" abri o pacote de trigo, colocando na peneira.

"Mas você é como uma dona de casa. Ninguém suspeitaria de você"

" _Sem chances!_ "

"Você não precisa usar nenhuma roupa especifica e aparelhos e tudo que envolva isso. É só sair por aí, como naquela vez em que você se encontrou com ela no supermercado"

 **XXX**

 _"Eu vou chutar ele"_

 _"você não pode chutar ele"_

 _"Mas ele me irrita, eu vou chutar"_

 _"Leah, você não pode chuta-lo. Não conversamos sobre isso antes? Você não pode, ponto." Soltou um suspiro mais dramático que sairia da boca de uma criança de quatro anos._

 _A folha que eu segurava estava quase toda riscada, faltava apenas mais quatro ou cinco ingredientes que eu não tinha, para completar a receita que eu tinha achado na internet. Eu não era uma chefe de cozinha. Não era o meu dom pegar alimentos separados e agrupa-los em uma super refeição deliciosa. Mas eu tentava._

" _Mãe"_

" _Mãe"_

" _Mãe o carrinho vai bater" o que? Levantei a cabeça, assistindo o carrinho ir de encontro a outro em uma vasta distância. Porcaria._

 _Peguei minha filha pela mão e corri entre os congelados até chegar ao carrinho autônomo. Na batida ele tinha feito uma curva em L, e esbarrado em alguns produtos enlatados da prateleira._

" _Que merda" olhei perplexa para a pessoazinha que não chegava nem a um metro de comprimento._

" _O que você falou? " Senhor, minha filha de apenas quatro anos já está falando palavrões._

 _Seus olhos de ameixa me olharam confusos._

" _Eu não falei nada, mamãe" convivência com Emmett, não há dúvidas. Humf._

" _Uhum". Estiquei meus braços pegando Leah e a colocando dentro do carrinho como um produto. Ela cruzou os braços e sentou na caixa de leite emburrada. Ajeitei o carrinho numa posição mais conveniente e me abaixei para pegar os enlatados. Credo enlatado de berinjela? Quem come isso?!_

 _Levantei dando de cara com uma mulher sinistra._

 _Seus olhos era grandes bolas violetas assustadoras, seu rosto era fino e seus olhos eram puta merda, alguém diga para ela parar de me olhar assim._

 _Era como entrar em uma casa assombrada e do nada um fantasma aparece na sua frente com uivos e caratas. Só que não havia caretas e nem uivos e nem era perto da porra do Halloween. Ela me olhou dos pés à cabeça me checando completamente. Olhou em sua volta procurando alguma coisa e em seguida colocou os olhos em Leah._

 _Epa porra._

 _Tire seus olhos daí._

 _Me coloquei protetoramente na frente da minha filha, encarando a estranha friamente._ O que a de errado com essa garota?

 _A estranha assustadora colocou seus olhos em mim, os apertando e então, pegou o seu carrinho e se mandou para o corredor dos doces._

 _Eu não sei o que raios aconteceu, mas eu não gostei._

" _Mãe, você vai chutar ela? " Olhei para minha filha._

" _Não, eu não vou chutar ela" sorri. O que poderia passar pela cabecinha dela?_

" _Então eu posso chutar, né? "_

 **XXX**

Apontei minha peneira cheia de trigo para seu peito.

"Eu não vou fazer nada disso. Pode esquecer" ele gemeu

"Mas você não está curiosa? " Isso era fácil de responder.

"Não"

"Realmente? " Insistiu.

"Sim"

"Sim, você está curiosa? "

"Não"

"Espere, eu me perdi aqui. Sim, você está curiosa, ou não, você está curiosa? " Abri minha boca, a fechado em seguida.

Eu não iria bisbilhotas a rotina da vizinha da frente, isso deveria ser uma lei universal. Não é legal ficar vigiando seus vizinhos. Pelo simples fato de que eu não queria ser vigiada também.

"Não Emm, eu não estou curiosa"

"Mas isso é importante. " Eu ri, com certeza.

" E era importante com a Sra. Copper também? " Perguntei. Seu rosto teve a dignidade de ficar vermelho.

"Quem iria saber que a velhinha era chegada em uma..."

"Okey" levantei as mãos o parando, e fazendo com que uma nuvem branca surgisse. " Pode parar por aí, esse assunto está encerrado. " Ele colou os cotovelos sobre a bancada.

"Você vai deixar essa oportunidade passa? " Tentou.

"Sim, eu vou" ele gemeu.

"Você não coopera comigo" rolei meus olhos.

"O que você esperava? " Não é fácil 'cooperar' com ele e sair bom na história.

"Hmm, que tal um pouco mais de companheirismo? " Sim minha bunda.

"Certo, caia forra da minha cozinha" larguei a peneira batendo minhas mãos cheias de trigo, fazendo com o pó fosse em sua camiseta preta. Ele protestou. "Vamos, vamos saia. " O empurrei para porta da frente.

"Eu estou me sentindo muito insultado agora, eu acabei de pegar essa camiseta! " Bufei.

"É o que acontece por ser tão bisbilhoteiro. Vai, vamos caia fora. " Ele me parrou facilmente na soleira da porta.

"Você não vai pensar sobre isso? " Balancei a cabeça.

"Nem um pensamento" falei. Ele me deu um olhar determinado.

"E se eu te fazer mudar de ideia? " O empurrei, fechado a porta em seu rosto. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

"Mãe? " Gritei assustada. Leah estava no pé da estada para o andar de cima.

A quanto tempo ela estava acordada?

"Sim, amor? " Perguntei me ajoelhado a sua frente.

"Porque a mamãe pode chutar o tio Emm e eu não? "

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu estava arrumando minhas coisas e achei uns livros velhos da escola (que eu nem sabia que existia ainda) e comecei a folear. Dentro de um, eu achei o começo dessa história escrita. Foi algo como "que raios!?" E "Whoa".

Ordem no negócio/ partes chatas. – Eu não sou escritora, mas quero chegar no nível. Eu _preciso_ de seus comentários (se vocês entenderam ou não, se está confuso etc. ...). Entendam que isso é extremamente necessário e ajuda muito a iniciante aqui.

*Se tiver algum número grande lendo, eu continuo – se não (essa leitura nunca existiu colega).

*Bella é dona de casa e eu não sei mais, vou saber junto com vocês.

Isso não é para soar rude. (O que há com essas letras que parecem grosseiras?).

Vejo vocês? **Parl17**


End file.
